Iron Chain
* ''AVISO: qualquer tradução desta página foi realizada de maneira automática via Google Tradutor e pode apresentar erros (exceto a Lista de Decks e/ou Cards Recomendados e o nome do Arquétipo em Português, caso exista).'' * O conteúdo em inglês será mantido como base, até que alguma tradução seja realizada. "Iron Chain", known as "Chain" ( Chēn) in the OCG, is an all-EARTH archetype from Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's used by Mr. Armstrong, included in Crossroads of Chaos. "Iron Chain" cards focus upon a combination of milling the opponent's Deck, manipulating the ATK and DEF of monsters on the field, and inflicting minor burn damage to the opponent. A Deck dedicated to "Iron Chain" monsters can be relatively flexible because of this. The user can opt to stall the opponent with cards like "Gravity Bind", and use either "Poison Chain" to quickly make the opponent run out of cards, or "Iron Chain Repairman" to constantly recycle "Iron Chain Blaster" to burn the opponent each turn. Both can be used at once, and can be further devastating when combined with "Cemetary Bomb". The user can also go for a beatdown strategy by taking advantage of how "Iron Chain Coil" can increase the ATK and DEF of an "Iron Chain" card permanently, as well as how "Iron Chain Dragon" can temporarily increase its own ATK. Most "Iron Chain" monsters are not very strong on their own. Without a card that can protect them during battle (e.g. "Scrap-Iron Scarecrow") or increase their ATK (e.g. "Gaia Power"), most cannot survive long - at least, not until "Iron Chain Coil" increases their ATK after a few turns. Since the archetype is not fully dedicated to a single method of defeating the opponent, it may not be as easy to control as other Archetypes, unless the user has a very good idea of what these cards are capable of as a group and what external support works well with their intended strategy. Estilo De Jogo "Iron Chains" are most basically used as a Mill Deck; however they can be used in a Burn Deck with "Iron Chain Blaster" and "Paralyzing Chain". "Iron Chain Repairman" is useful for reviving "Iron Chain" monsters from the Graveyard. This is useful, as "Poison Chain" needs "Iron Chain" monsters on the field to work. When used well, "Iron Chain" Decks can quickly achieve a Deck Out. Cards Recomendados Monstros * Iron Chain Blaster * Iron Chain Coil * Iron Chain Repairman * Iron Chain Snake * Crane Crane * Needle Worm * Giant Rat * Marauding Captain Monstros Sincro * Iron Chain Dragon * Magical Android * Blood Mefist * Stardust Dragon * Black Rose Dragon Monstros Xyz * King of the Feral Imps * M-X-Saber Invoker * Wind-Up Zenmeister (Can flip "Needle Worm" back down, forcing the opponent to mill 5 more cards at the End Phase) Magias * Gravekeeper's Servant * Reinforcement of the Army * Dark World Dealings * Hand Destruction * Shrink * Poison Chain * Book of Eclipse Armadilhas * Threatening Roar * Scrap-Iron Scarecrow * Chain Destruction * Assault on GHQ * Robbin' Goblin * Robbin' Zombie Retorno Dark Diviner This Deck is based off using "Dark Diviner" alongside Iron Chains in an attempt to maximize the amount of cards being milled from the opponent's Deck. The cards listed below are cards that can be used in such a Deck. Below are some tips for this strategy: * Use "Junk Synchron" along with "Dark Bug" in this Deck, as both cards can be used to revive the other from your grave-yard for an immediate tuning. * While "Junk Synchron" can't be played face-up on the field in the same turn "Worm Bait" was used, it can be played face-down on the field OR Summoned next turn to use with one of the remaining "Worm Tokens" to Synchro Summon "Dark Diviner". * "Regretful Rebirth" can be used to Special Summon either a "Shield Worm" or "Warm Worm" that was destroyed by battle this turn to mill more of your opponents cards. * "Worm Bait" can also boost the number of cards sent from the top of the opponent's Deck when combined with the effect of "Shield Worm". * "Call of the Haunted" is great for bringing back "Warm Worm" or "Shield Worm" for more card drainage, as well as reviving a "Dark Diviner" that was destroyed by an opponent's card effect. * Equip an opponents monster with "Iron Chain Snake", and then have "Dark Diviner" attack the same monster. Your opponent will have to send at least 3 cards - plus any number of cards equal to that monster's Level - from the top of their Deck to the Graveyard. Cards Recomendados Monstros * Iron Chain Snake * Iron Chain Coil * Iron Chain Repairman * Junk Synchron * Dark Bug * Needle Worm * Shield Worm * Warm Worm Monstros Sincro * Ancient Fairy Dragon * Dark Diviner * Iron Chain Dragon Monstros Xyz * King of the Feral Imps * M-X-Saber Invoker * Wind-Up Zenmeister Magias * Worm Bait Armadilhas * Call of the Haunted * Regretful Rebirth * Robbin' Goblin * Robbin' Zombie * Time Machine Categoria:Arquétipos